


Distraction

by TemporaryDysphoria (TheMandyfish)



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, this was inspired by a McHanzo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMandyfish/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: "So, you wanna switch your brain off for a bit - and this..."Jigen motioned between the two of them, "this is how you wanna do it?"





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading McHanzo fics (because I've been playing like HEAPS of Overwatch lately) and I came across a fic by the same name as this and it was just so beautifully well written and while I was reading I was struck by the idea that another pairing that would have a similar dynamic would be Lupin and Jigen. So this fic is heavily inspired by that one, and I'm sure you'll see the similarities if you read both of them. 
> 
> I can see Lupin working himself to the point where he gets absolutely overwhelmed and stressed and just needs to CALM DOWN, and Jigen, being incredibly grounded would be an ideal candidate to assist him in that matter. 
> 
> I'm writing a fair bit of fic at the moment as practice to get my hand back into it so the whole thing has been moderately proof read, but may still contain errors.

Lupin is irritable. He is annoyed and exasperated at his own lack of focus. Normally he enjoys the hustle and bustle of hiding out in a metropolitan area – finds himself enamoured with the simple things – going out for coffee, making up stories with Jigen and Goemon about the endless streams of people walking by about their daily business – finding all the different newspapers to read (and to give Jigen the crosswords) – the possibilities are endless.

 

There are days when his internal switch is flipped however, and today is one of those days. The morning coffee run had exhausted him – he'd tried to focus on planning the next heist but his thoughts were rattling around his head at a hundred miles an hour and all he could make out was a low buzz as they merged together while he stared unseeingly at the map in front of him. He snapped at Goemon one too many times and he barely heard the slam of the door as the samurai exited the apartment in a huff. Jigen was sitting on the sofa, hat low over his face, the only giveaway that he was even conscious was the steady puffs of smoke coming out of his nose every now and then. Lupin braced himself for a sharp comment about Goemons exit but none came. The buzz of his thoughts was louder than ever and he gave up planning in an attempt to find a better distraction.

 

His first stop was the kitchen, he knew he hadn't bought any wine or other alcohol since they'd started renting the place but there was always the chance that Jigen had been feeling charitable. His search came up almost empty – the only bottles were the cheap scotch Jigen had bought earlier in the week. He cracked the lid of one and gave it a short sniff. He gagged at the harsh smell of ethanol. He opened his mouth to complain when he remembered they'd already had that argument after Jigen had come home initially. Something about 'if Lupin would just get a move on and find a new target maybe Jigen wouldn't have to poison himself with this sorry excuse for whiskey'.

 

Next target was the bedroom. It was unlikely that he was going to find any pot but the slim chance was worth it. He opened all the draws feverishly, groaning when his search came up empty. He padded back to the living room to complain to Jigen only to find the sofa empty, and the door to the porch open – curtain flapping in the wind.

 

Jigen was leaning on the porch railing – eyes focused somewhere in the distance when Lupin stood beside him. A cigarette was placed unceremoniously into his mouth as he opened it to say something. Jigen leaned in close and clicked his lighter, grumbling as it failed to catch. For a brief moment Lupins focus was narrowed in at the point where Jigen's hand and his own touched. Then his cigarette was lit and the moment had passed. Jigen didn't move back to where he had been standing, just turned to lean back against the railing as if he hadn't just derailed Lupin's entire though process with one movement. Lupin leaned against his friend so they were touching shoulder to shoulder.

 

“You all right Lupin?”

 

Jigen's gravelly voice was close to his ear and Lupin began to nod without thinking, “Yes...”

he paused, “No...” he balled his fists and rubbed his eyes until he saw stars, the sharp discomfort a pleasant distraction from his racing thoughts, 'I don't know...”

 

Jigen watched him impassively for a moment before nodding slowly. Lupin scowled, more in annoyance at his own inability to get the words out than Jigens probable lack of understanding. Jigen's hat wasn't as low as it normally was, Lupin could see both his eyes clearly, and despite his neutral expression he could see that the gunmans mind was working overtime.

 

“Anything I can do to help?”

 

Lupin opened his mouth briefly, then shut it again. With no real plan in mind he bunched one hand into Jigen's tie, pulling the taller man down the last few centimetres to crash their mouths together. Jigen gave a soft grunt of surprise and stilled almost immediately. That would not do. Lupin pressed his other hand into the gunmans hip, and licked at the seam of his lips. That seemed to be the last straw. Jigen pushed Lupin away forcibly, although he didn't let go completely (not completely off the table then) and Lupin could see the start of a rosy blush making its way onto his cheekbones.

 

“What the hell man?” Jigen was gripping his wrists tightly, “You know I don't care, but christ, give a guy some warning.”

 

Lupin at least had the good grace to look mildly ashamed of himself. He tried to lift his hands but found Jigen's deceptively strong grip keeping them where they were.

“I...”

“Hmmm”

“It's too much. I need everything to stop. I need my thoughts to stop.”

Jigen was silent, appraising. Lupin felt stretched thin under his scrutinising gaze.

“So, you wanna switch your brain off for a bit, I get that,”

Lupin nodded warily, his entire focus now split between Jigen's radial pulse and the slow even rise and fall of his chest as he pondered the thief.

“And 'this'” Jigen motioned between the two of them, “this is how you want to do it?”

Lupin nodded again, more confidently this time. He tried to move forward into Jigen's space – he could tell from the gunman's expression he'd made up his mind, but once more Jigen stopped him in his tracks. He nodded towards the door and turned Lupin bodily towards it.

“I'll do it, but not like that, and not right here.”

Lupin walked inside, insides churning at the sound of the door being closed and the curtain being pulled. He turned back to his gunman when he got to the sofa and let out a shaky exhale as the Jigen closed the distance between them, inserting himself firmly into Lupin's personal space. Lupin nearly sobbed in relief when Jigen slid a hand around the back of his head to press their lips together in a kiss that was both too much and not enough. He sank into Jigen as he continued to press closed mouth kisses against his lips.

A whimper may have left his throat (not that he would admit it) as Jigen pulled away when he noticed Lupin's hand making its way slowly but surely south of his belt buckle. Before he could take note of what was happening Lupin found himself stretched out on the sofa, hands held above his head, Jigen's voice murmuring somewhere around his collarbone, “Uh-uh. I'm in charge of this rodeo Lupin. We're doin' this my way.”

The way Jigen kissed him was methodical to a fault. The buzzing thoughts in Lupins head were slowly starting to recede as he let himself float along with the rhythm Jigen had set for himself. Kisses started chaste and got deepened with slow deliberate curls of the gunmans tongue. Before long he was completely lost. Jigen was above him and around him, the scent of his cologne and that cheap terribly whiskey where all that Lupin could smell. He leaned back after a particularly thorough kiss and regarded Lupin with heavy eyes.

“Better?”

Lupin pondered. He was feeling markedly better than earlier, but the buzzing was still there in the background – as though his thoughts were recognising the simple distraction for what it was. He lifted his hands up, rucking Jigen's dress shirt up from his pants.

“More. Please.”

Jigen lifted a hand to loosen his tie and he shrugged off his jacket in one motion. Although Lupin had seen this particular show before it never ceased to amaze him how quickly all of his blood could rush to his dick when his on/off partner slash business associate slash friend started undressing with the worlds best 'come fuck me' eyes he'd ever seen on a man. Said partner was now looking at Lupin pointedly – he shucked off his jacket and tie in record time as Jigen started to unbutton his dress shirt. He didn't bother to drop the dress shirt, as soon as the buttons were undone Jigen leaned forward, bracing himself on one elbow as he grazed their mouths together again. Lupin groaned as Jigen's other hand moved slowly up and down his side pausing at the bottom to thumb gently at a hipbone. Jigen broke the kiss and Lupin had to bite down an embarrassingly loud moan as the gunman ran his teeth over the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Jigen hummed with amusement and Lupin shuddered as teeth dug in at the same sensitive position. Jigen sucked gently and Lupin felt himself go slack as his mind thankfully, finally, went blissfully blank.

 

It could have been minutes, or hours, or days. Lupin couldn't tell. He was floating and content to let Jigen continue to kiss him with a single minded determination that he would have normally reserved for something like target practice. The kisses themselves were gradually becoming less urgent, and Lupin opened his eyes to regard his gunman with a rather dazed expression. He noted abstractly that Jigen was aroused, and said arousal was pressing into his thigh. This thought was followed up by the realisation that he too was aroused. He opened his mouth to say something but gets cut off by another slow kiss.

When Jigen finally leans back, Lupin stares. He's seen his gunman in many different positions with varying expressions – he's seen him angry, he's seen him happy, he's seen him horny and fucked out, he's seen him absolutely broken. As his thoughts slowly start to wind themselves together he thinks there's nothing that quite could have prepared him for seeing him with his hat knocked askew, lips red and spit-slicked, rosy blush covering not only his face, but down his neck to his chest, soft brown eyes looking at him like he was the only thing in the world. He feels exposed all of a sudden, and pulls his gunman down to his chest so he can't see what's going on behind his eyes. Jigen doesn't complain when Lupin removes his hat altogether, he just slots himself into position at Lupins side, head tucked into the thief's neck. He's a hard, warm line against Lupin's body and his hair tickles at his chin.

“Better?”

The question is rumbled without so much much as a glance up. Lupin is glad for that – he's not sure he's comfortable with what he's feeling right now. He just hums in agreement, not trusting his words to come out right.

“Good. Wake me up in a hour or so.”

He feels Jigen's hand relax on his stomach and not for the first time he curses the gunmans ability to fall asleep, almost on command. He looks at the clock on the wall – Goemon won't be back until much later. He closes his eyes, but not too sleep. The flat is quiet and Lupin's mind is back on the job – he's got a heist to plan.

 

 

 

 


End file.
